leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Wing
|jtrans=Rainbow Feather |gen=II |art=None |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Rainbow Wing (Japanese: Rainbow Feather) is a Key Item introduced in Generation II. It is a legendary artifact that is associated with . In the core series games In Pokémon Gold and Pokémon HeartGold, after defeating Team Rocket and liberating the Goldenrod Radio Tower, the Radio Director gives the player a Rainbow Wing. In Pokémon HeartGold only, they will also need a Clear Bell, received from the Kimono Girls after defeating them. In Pokémon Silver and Pokémon SoulSilver, an old man in Pewter City near the entrance will give the player a Rainbow Wing. In , after catching all Legendary beasts and entering the Hall of Fame, the Wise Trio s at Tin Tower will give the player a Rainbow Wing. The player must have the beasts present on their party or Pokémon Storage System with the same Original Trainer and Trainer ID number as them in order to obtain the Rainbow Wing. Effect With the Rainbow Wing, the player can encounter at the top of Bell Tower (known as Tin Tower in Generation II). Description |A mystical feather of rainbow colors.}} |A mystical, rainbow feather that sparkles.}} |A mystical rainbow feather that sparkles.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Goldenrod Radio Tower (from the Director after defeating Team Rocket) Pewter City (from an old man near the exit to ) |- | | Tin Tower (from a after catching all three Legendary beasts) |- | | Goldenrod Radio Tower (from the Director after defeating Team Rocket) Pewter City (from an old man near the exit to ) |} |} In the spin-off games In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, after completing the storyline and exploring Solar Cave, may appear in town. Spinda will give the player the Clear Wing (Japanese: とうめいのはね Clear Feather), beginning The Mystery of the Mirage Pokémon. The player must then talk to at the Great Canyon, who will explain what the player must do next. After defeating at Fiery Field, Entei will turn the Clear Wing into the Red Wing (Japanese: しんくのはね Crimson Feather), and send the player to Lightning Field. After defeating there, Raikou will turn the Red Wing into the Sunset Wing (Japanese: ゆうひのはね Sunset Feather) and send the player to Northwind Field. After defeating here, Suicune will turn the Sunset Wing into the Rainbow Wing (Japanese: なないろのはね Prismatic Feather) and send the player off to Mt. Faraway. Here, due to the power of the Rainbow Wing, the player can encounter, battle and recruit . None of these items show up in the Toolbox. In the anime ]] In the main series A Rainbow Wing played a major role in I Choose You!. Set in a timeline different from the main series, it was found by when he first saw . During the , Ash learned that Ho-Oh had given him the Rainbow Wing as a recognition of having chosen him to be the "Rainbow Hero", and decided to travel to Mount Tensei to meet and Ho-Oh. Eventually, Cross, wanting to meet Ho-Oh himself, stole the Rainbow Wing from Ash and tried to use it to summon Ho-Oh. However, it instead became corrupted by his selfish desires, causing to send a group of wild Pokémon on a rampage. When Ash was killed by the rampaging Pokémon, the Rainbow Wing crumbled away. However, once Ash was revived, the Rainbow Wing was also reformed, allowing Ash to use it to summon and battle Ho-Oh. In Pokémon Generations A Rainbow Wing made a brief appearance at the end of The Reawakening, where it was seen falling to the ground behind Eusine at the Burned Tower after his brief encounter with . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga stole a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing from the Masked Man when she and escaped from him. She later hid them on 's straw hat. In the , the artifacts were used to free from the gap of time inside the Ilex Forest shrine where the Masked Man had trapped him in. The Masked Man also used a Rainbow Wing and a Silver Wing directly collected from their respective Legendary Pokémon in order to create a GS Ball. Only a capture net created from these two feathers could contain and allow its holder to travel through time without suffering its negative side effects. In the movie adaptations A Rainbow Wing appeared in ICYR1. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=虹色之羽 彩虹之翼 |zh_cmn=虹色之羽 彩虹色羽毛 彩虹之翼 |da=Regnbuevinge |nl=Regenboogveer |fi=Sateenkaarisiipi |fr=Arcenci'Aile |de=Buntschwinge |id=Sayap Pelangi |it=Ala d'Iride |ko=무지갯빛날개 Mujigaetbin Nalgae |no=Regnbuevinge |ms=Sayap Pelangi |pl=Tęczowe Pióro |pt_br=Asa Arco-íris (anime) Asa Arco-Íris (TCG) |ru=Радужное Перо Raduzhnoye Pero |es=Ala Arcoíris |sv=Regnbågsvinge |th=ขนนกสีรุ้ง Rainbow Feather |vi=Lông vũ bảy màu }} See also * Silver Wing * Clear Bell Category:Key Items Category:Legendary artifacts de:Buntschwinge es:Ala arcoíris fr:Arcenci'Aile it:Ala d'Iride ja:にじいろのはね zh:虹色之羽（道具）